Lonesome Demon
by Kuroi Rin
Summary: Immer alleine hat er gewartet, Tränen vergossen, Schmerz gespürt. Wird dieses einsame Schicksal sich ändern, ihm das geben das er sich so lange ersehnt hat? Ist es überhaupt möglich für einen einsamen Dämon der Einsamkeit zu entkommen? Oder ist er doch nur ein Narr?


Weil ich diesen Anime/Manga/Light Novel absolut liebe! *-*  
Und vor alle dem: Die Story hinter dem einsamen Dämon und dem verrückten Helden...  
Hier ist meine Version dieser Geschichte aus der Sicht von _Alle Gleichungen_.~

_I don't want to be alone…_

Ich war alleine, war es schon mein Leben lang.

Ich habe geweint, habe geschrien…

Doch nie hat mich jemand je gehört.

Nie hat mich jemand gesehen und auch ich kenne niemand anderes außer mir selbst.

Hörte nichts anderes als meine Schluchzer, meine Rufe…

Selbst jetzt, nach all den Jahren der Einsamkeit und auf mich allein gestellt, liefen mir Tränen über die Wangen.

Das Rufen, die Schreie hatte ich aufgegeben.

Der stille Wunsch einfach zu verschwinden, zu sterben, suchte mich jedoch immer noch heim.

Aber die Hoffnung eines Tages nicht mehr allein sein zu müssen, einen Freund zu finden, blieb trotzdem vorhanden.

Auch wenn es nur ein kleiner Funke war, dieser Funke war alles das ich in dieser verzweifelten Dunkelheit der Einsamkeit besaß, an dem ich fest hielt.

Und dann hörte ich es.

Schreie.

Es war etwas das ich in all der Zeit, all den Jahren nur von mir selbst kannte.

Doch diese Stimme war mir fremd.

Meine Tränen die mir noch Momente zuvor erneut über die Wangen gelaufen waren verschwanden, der Funke in mir wurde stärker.

Auch wenn ich an der Stimme erkannte, dass sie andere Emotionen durchzog als meine Schreie, meine Rufe über die Zeit.

Dieser Ton war mir unbekannt und erst Recht kannte ich diesen Grund nicht, welcher diese Emotionen verursachte.

Aber insgeheim war es mir auch ein wenig egal.

Was auch immer der Grund dafür sein mochte warum diese Person schrie, es war zweitranging für mich.

Das wichtigste in diesem Moment war einzig und allein die Tatsache, dass jemand da war und die Einsamkeit ein Ende zu finden schien.

Das erste Mal seit langem, wenn nicht sogar überhaupt, spürte ich wie meine Lippen sich zu einem leichten, kaum wahrnehmbaren Lächeln verzogen.

Im nächsten Moment erhob ich mich auch schon von jenen Felsen, auf welchen ich lange gesessen und die ausgetrocknete, scheinbar trostlose Landschaft betrachtet hatte.

Ich machte mich auf dem Weg meinen neuen Freund zu treffen.

Und über mir schienen Lichtstrahlen durch die Dunkelheit zu brechen.

Ich hörte ihn schließlich lange bevor ich ihn überhaupt sah, jene Person die in dieses Land gekommen war in welchem ansonsten niemand sich befand, das niemand außer mir sein Eigen nannte.

Hörte ihn immer wieder ähnliches sagen, Sachen die mir nicht sonderlich von Bedeutung waren wenn ich ehrlich war.

„Ich werde nicht aufgeben… Diese Welt wird in den Schatten des Nichts versinken, alles wird verschwinden und von Schwarz verschluckt."

Es interessierte mich nicht.

Abwartend ging ich einfach nur weiter und dann sah ich ihn.

Jene Person schien gefesselt zu sein, gebunden durch die Kraft der _Göttinnen_, festgehalten an diesem Ort, keinen Weg zur Flucht vergönnt.

Wie mir.

Auch mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, ich war hier gefangen.

Dies war mein Leben, meine Heimat und doch war er nun hier.

Da bemerkte ich es.

Diese Rufe die er tat, sie schienen sich in meinen Erinnerungen zusammen mit meinen zu überlappen, beinhalteten einen Teil jener Gefühle die mich seit je her übermannten und mir unaufhörlich die Tränen in die Augen trieben, jene Augen so schwarz, oftmals verdeckt von Haaren eben jener gleichen Farbe.

Auch seine Tränen sah ich, wie sie aus goldenen Augen hinab flossen, sah die Einsamkeit in dem von ihm von weißen Haaren umrahmten Gesicht.

So sehr ich mich auch freute jemanden zu sehen, einen Freund gefunden zu haben, spürte ich auch Mitleid.

Mitleid darüber, dass dieser jener erste Freund ein ähnliches Schicksal wie ich zu tragen haben schien, Einsamkeit und Abgeschiedenheit von der Welt durchlebte.

Es war nichts schönes, das wusste ich und vielleicht war auch gerade das ein Punkt, warum ich sein Freund sein wollte.

Nicht nur um selber nicht mehr allein zu sein, nein, um auch ihn nicht mehr allein sein zu lassen, ihn glücklich zu machen und zum Lachen zu bringen.

Das war es doch was Freunde taten, oder nicht?

Also tanzte ich, sang, ich lachte.

Aber all dies schien nichts zu bringen.

Ihm schien es nichts auszumachen, er machte nur weiter, sagte immer wieder dasselbe.

Das einzige was es mir brachte, war das ich alles vergessen konnte, wenigstens für einen Moment, einzig und allein weil er da war, weil überhaupt jemand da war.

Ich war nicht mehr alleine.

Dieser eine Satz schien sich mir förmlich ins Gedächtnis zu brennen und ließ mich eine gewisse wärme spüren, etwas das ich an diesem kalten Ort nie wahrgenommen hatte.

Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben war ich Glücklich.

Die Stimme des anderen ließ mich innehalten, als er plötzlich von seinen immer wieder gleichen Sätzen abkam, mich direkt ansprach.

Es war das erste Mal.

„Ich möchte hier raus.", hörte ich ihn, ich sah ihn an.

Ich auch.

„Du hast die Kraft mir hier raus zu helfen."

Habe ich?

„Kann ich die Hälfte von dir verschlingen?"

Die Hälfte?

„Lässt du mich die Hälfte von dir verschlingen?"

Lasse ich?

Wäre es das richtige?

Aber wenn ich es tun würde, dann würde ich doch einem Freund helfen, nicht wahr?

Ich würde es ihm ersparen hier gefangen zu sein, gebunden an diesen Ort…

Die Entscheidung war nicht schwer.

Nein, warum auch?

Wie automatisch zogen sich meine Lippen zu einem Lächeln, schaute ihn verstehend an, so verstehend.

„Sicher, sicher. Denn du bist mein erster Freund. Für dich, ist die Hälfte meines Körpers gar nichts."

Ich meinte es erst.

_Alle Gleichungen_ brauchte nicht komplett zu sein, ich konnte auch getrennt existieren und für meinen ersten und einzigen Freund war dies gar nichts, für diesen Mann, den _Verrückten schwarzen Helden_.

Für mich war es entschieden, für ihn würde ich es tun.

_Alle Gleichungen_ würde aufhören zu existieren, der _Weber aller Gleichungen_ und der _Löser aller Gleichungen_ würden an seinen Platz treten, würde ich werden.

Kaum dass ich es getan hatte, ich mein Wesen, meine Kräfte in zwei teilte, wurde auch schon der Teil von mir, der _Weber aller Gleichungen_, verschlungen.

Ich fühlte schmerzen, entsetzliche Schmerzen.

Es war als würde ich entzwei gerissen… und das wurde ich auch.

Die Hälfte von mir verschlungen, was übrig blieb war Schmerz.

Und doch lächelte ich, ich konnte nicht anders, ich hielt es aus, ich schrie nicht.

„Dies ist nichts gegen das Wohlergehen meines ersten Freundes. Für meinen besten Freund, es ist gar nichts.", sprach ich, lächelte weiter.

Er schaffte es.

Der _Verrückte schwarze Held_ schaffte es zu entkommen, ich konnte ihm helfen, von hier weg kommen, diesem Ort entfliehen.

Die ganze Zeit nachdem er ihn verschlungen hatte, mein anderes ich, den _Weber aller Gleichungen_, blieb ich bei ihm, an seiner Seite.

Ich beobachtete sein Handeln, sein Tun und das was er dieser Welt antat.

Sah die Zerstörung die ihren Lauf nahm, aber ich störte mich nicht groß daran, schließlich war es mir vergönnt gewesen meinen Freund zu helfen, an seiner Seite zu bleiben…

Nicht mehr allein zu sein.

Alles schien gut zu sein für mich, soweit es ging war ich zufrieden.

Dann brüllte er.

Ich hörte den Schmerz den er verspürte klar und deutlich, er hielt _Etwas_ in seinen und diese Macht war zu viel für ihn.

Er brüllte weiter.

„Hilf mir."

Ich möchte.

„Hilf mir."

Ja.

„Hilf mir."

Wie?

„Kann jemand den Schmerz und die Dunkelheit anstatt meiner tragen?"

Okay.

Ich verstand es, ich spürte Mitleid.

Es war wie zuvor, ich sah mich in ihn wieder und konnte nicht wegsehen.

Die Entscheidung die ich darauf traf war auch nicht sonderlich schwer für mich, es war schließlich für einen guten Grund, einen Grund der mir genug zum Leben war.

„Dann benutze auch den Rest meines Körpers. Übertrage die Dunkelheit in ihn."

Es war für meinen Freund, meinen ersten und besten Freund.

Dann war auch der letzte Teil von mir verschwunden, der _Löser aller Gleichungen_.

Und doch spürte ich mich noch immer, spürte wie der _Verrückte schwarze Held_ jenen Teil von _Etwas_ in mein Wesen bettete, sich davon löste.

Trotzdessen das ich eigentlich nicht mehr hätte existieren dürften, das der einsame Dämon, wie ich auch genannt wurde, nicht mehr hätte da sein sollen, spürte ich weiter, blieb bestehen.

Der Schmerz der mich überfiel war schlimmer als alles andere das ich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte spüren dürfen.

Ich schrie, ich konnte es dieses Mal nicht unterdrücken, merkte wie ich immer und immer weiter von _Etwas_ verschlungen wurde.

Es war die Hölle, diese Schmerzen waren kaum auszuhalten, aber das was am schlimmsten war, war die Einsamkeit.

Immer und immer weiter währende Einsamkeit.

Schmerz und Einsamkeit, Hand in Hand.

Die Zeit war egal, sie schien ewig zu währen, stehen zu bleiben, nicht aufhören zu wollen.

Es war wie am Anfang, als ich auf diesen Felsen hockte, die verwüstete und einsame Landschaft ewig vor mir erblickte.

Doch trotzdessen das ich nun wieder alleine war, ich bereute es nicht.

Ich hatte es geschafft einen Freund zu finden, auch wenn es nur für einen Bruchteil meines Daseins war.

Es war mir möglich für meinen Freund zu leben, wenn auch nur für kurz.

Auch wenn die Welt sich neu formte, alles einen neuen Beginn bekam, die Einsamkeit, der Schmerz blieb.

Und ich musste gestehen, ich, der einsame Dämon war ein Narr… war ich?


End file.
